New Mysteries
by Machalia Horan
Summary: Deidara has a little sister and brother Hana  oc And Kisomi. Deidara and his parents do not get along well.He becomes a killer and joins the akatsuki. When Kisomi dies  because the akatsuki attacks the stone village. Hana meets Gaara and they fall in love


New Mysteries

She stared at her brothers until they finally noticed her gaze. She always wanted to be just as

strong as them. Everyday Hana would just sit on the large stone in the backyard and

watch her older brothers Deidara and Kasomi train for missions. Hana most admired her eldest brother Deidara.

"Hana watch out!"Deidara shouted. That's all that Hana could hear until she felt herself be grabbed and hit the hard, cold ground and hearing a loud scream of pain.

She looked and saw Deidara trying to get up and face the attacker but he was struggling because of the two kunai in his leg. " big brother you're hurt. Are you ok?"Hana in a worried voice."Hey what's the big idea hurting my brother, jerk!". Her eyes become angry and just stared at the attacker who was smiling. Then her eyes went into shock when she felt a hand go over her mouth. " Hana, stay out of this you could get hurt. Kasomi take Hana inside its getting late and get some rest". Deidara demanded calmly. " What about you Deidara. Come on there's no reason to get worked up".Kasomi stated to his older brother. " Kasomi is right lets go and treat your wound". Hana agreed. " JUST GO!" Deidara yelled. Tears started to build in Hana's eyes. She was just 5 years old of course she would be scared. Her eyes were burning and tears fell fast watching Deidara pull out the kunais from his leg made them fall faster and she lowered her head and then felt two warm hands on her shoulders made her head whip up." Hana it'll be ok , just go with Kasomi and get some rest ok". Deidara whispered to her. " You promise?" Hana said. " I promise. Now go". Deidara agreed. Hana could just stare has her brother stood up and walked far there away. She felt herself being pulled by the arm and heading to the house. She worried he might get hurt again. Not to mention that he was very danger prone. Soon she was in side the house and the door had been shut by then she couldn't see her brother anymore.

It was darker then before and Deidara was finished the battle between him and the stupid idiot that thought he could try to hurt his little sister and get away with it. Deidara was bruised, cut and bleeding. He was tired and hurting. He went to the sink and washed up and headed upstairs to his room. Got changed and got in bed and fell asleep, but not fully. It took a while to fall asleep so he just closed his eyes and thought about how his parents are doing on the mission they were sent on to 7 hours ago. He also thought about his little sister and how she would react when she saw all the wounded's the that he had got . His opponent was a good skilled one but victory was Deidara's. But all that just popped away when he heard his bedroom door open just enough for the little figure to go through." Big brother are you awake. Are you ok?" a little voice asked. " Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing up?" Deidara wondered. "I couldn't sleep, and then I heard you come in so I wanted to see if you were ok". He turned on the light and there stood his little sister holding a stuffed bear with her name sewed onto its stomach. She was rubbing her eyes then stared at Deidara as if he were a stranger. Her eyes become angry and looked to see all the bandages that were on him. Then her gaze met Deidara's. When she's like this you have to be careful. It really scares Deidara. Hana walked closer to him and pointed and started yelling at him." You stupid look at yourself you look like mummy. You promised that it'll be ok. Look at you. You are not ok. If I wasn't tired you would get it bad". " I just...". before he could finish he fell back from being attacked by a hug from Hana. " what the heck were you thinking. I was worried sick! I'm sorry I yelled, I was just happy that you are safe." Hana said. Just hearing that made Deidara smile. He could hear the soft but noticeable crying sounds coming from the small but loveable Hana.

" Hey how's anyone supposed get any sleep with all the noise you two are making. Sheesh." Kasomi said with an annoyed tone.


End file.
